catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forests. Their main prey is squirrels, birds and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. News 3/07/10 - Batstar has chosen her deputy, Icestorm! 3/07/10 - Burnpaw is now a warrior, Burnpelt! 3/09/10 - Yes, guys, I'm supposed to be gone, but I was just checking up on things and I saw grammar errors in my allegiances, and I could resist fixing them. I give myself another day at most until I crack and come back. xo, Blue 3/12/10 - We have new warriors, apprentices, and kits! 3/14/10 - Silvertail has returned to ThunderClan. c: 3/24/10 - I am doing a character clean-out. Each user has until 3/26/10 to tell me what cats they still wish to roleplay; ThunderClan only. Thanks! -Blue 3/28/10 - We're past our date for CC-O, so I've removed all unclaimed roleplays. 4/7/10 - I've made ThunderClan active again. Show me that closing it down taught you something. 4/18/10 - We have very sad news. Gorsefang, Fireblaze, Snowfall and Hawkfeather left ThunderClan to be in there former Clan, RiverClan. Hawkpaw, Poppyheart and Blackmist also sadly died. 4/26/10 - Firepelt and Icestorm have died. Our new deputy is Nightshine. 4/27/10 - R.I.P Lightfire. 5/9/10 - I cannot stress this enough. Do not edit the allegiances for any reason. Allegiances Leader: Batstar - jet-black she-cat with a silver chest and tail-tip, dark blue-gray paws, and blue-violet eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Deputy: Nightshine - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Night shine. Medicine Cat: Fawndapple - pretty, light brown she-cat with white dapples across back and rippling coat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Applepaw - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Warriors: Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mintblaze - gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Frostwing - gray tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Berrypaw Sunwing - beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Beepaw Mistcloud - sparkling she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and crooked back legs. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Nightwhisker - black tom with a white chest, paw, and tail, dark green eyes, a scar on his neck, and a nicked ear. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Burnpelt - dark ginger and white tom with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Alpinefrost - silver gray tom with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bracken-. Blazepelt - slender, dark orange tom, with black paws, a white face, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ddevans96z. Darkfur - dark blue-gray tom hazel eyes, a black tail, and black stripe on his back. Roleplayed by Ddevans96z. Tigerfang - dark tabby tom with glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Sandmist - tiny golden she-cat with dark blue eyes and one white paw. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Ashblaze - brown tabby tom. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Cinderfur - dark gray she-cat. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Ravenflight - all black tom with one white paw and blue eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Thistleflame - dark gray tom with white paws. Roleplayed by Feathah. Stormdapple - gray she-cat with one white paw and sparkling green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Wavepaw Shadefrost - dark gray tom with gleaming amber eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Blackberry - dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Peachblossom - pinkish ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mouseheart - brown, black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Hawkshine - ginger and white tabby she-cat with blazing, dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Hawkflight - ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle an amber eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Maplefrost - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Bramblefang - gray-and-brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Queens: Echowave - bluish she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Shinepaw Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Apprentice: Tawnypaw Apprentices: Tawnypaw - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Night shine. Berrypaw - creamy tom with big green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Shinepaw - sparkling calico she-cat. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Wavepaw - tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Beepaw - blue-gray tom. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Kits: Cinderkit - light gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Moonkit - white tabby she-cat with silver chest and paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Firekit - ginger tom with one blue eye and one green eye. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Finchkit - ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Brookkit - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Flarekit - fluffy flame colored she-kit with a white dab on her chest. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Elders: ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar Eagleclaw Oakpelt Echowave Flaresong Torchfire ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan